Just A Walk, Right?
by Ms.Moonlight Shimmer
Summary: A bet was made. Someone lost and someone won. What does Karma have in stored for Nagisa? Lemon Warning!
1. Chapter 1: Blush

"Hey Nagisa, how's it going?" Karma beamed as he leaned onto Nagisa's desk. "Sure is a swell day for that 'walk' we have been meaning to have. Wouldn't you say?" Glancing down, Karma watched in amusement as he blue haired pal looking up but then quickly away to his right with a small blush covering his face. "Why was that what I think I saw?" In frustration, Nagisa stood up instantly pushing back his chair in doing so and placed his hands firmly on the desk.

Looking up at Karma, desperately trying to hold back another blush from coming on. " Karma, I do not appreciate it when you tease me like that. Not to mention do you need our entire class hearing in?" Nagisa glanced around quickly then made eye contact with Karma.

"Oh chill down Nagisa, no ones really going to care if we go for a walk. After all it is with just me." Smirked Karma, glancing over at him.

"That's exactly what I am afraid of! You always act irrational Karma."

"So what do you say? Want to go now? What do you say pal…."

"Fine! Let's go…" Getting up Nagisa started to walk towards the door avoiding eye contact with anyone else.

"Alright! " Getting off the desk Karma got up and walked closely behind him closing the classroom door behind them. Everyone in the classroom looked at the closed door confused why Nagisa was getting so flustered and why Karma was trying to urge him to go for a walk. They all shrugged it off and went back to their break.

Koro-Sensei Stepped in front of Nagisa and Karma. "And where might you to be heading off at this moment? Trying to find some new inspiration towards your book of poems named 'and all along it was tentacles' ?"

"Yeah teach, that's exactly what we were about to go and do! I thought Nagisa here would get some great inspiration from this amazing view in the woods near by. I hope you don't mind us heading over there. We won't take long. I swear it." Karma purred to Koro-Sensei.

"Karma my boy, that sounds excellent! I am go glad you have taken an interest into your own studies along with a fellow class mates! Have fun you two and draw out all the inspiration you need! " Koro-Sensei Chuckled as he grinned and walked away. "Enjoy your walk you two."

"Wow getting rid of the octopus was sure easy wasn't it Nagisa?"

"WHAT THE HELL KARMA?! Where did that come from! "

"Oh it's fine. Now we can have our 'Walk' that we have been looking forward to for a while. To bad you lost that bet with me."

"Yeah, a bet with the devil is more like it."

"Aw common Nagisa, Don't be like that. Don't worry, I'm sure your going to enjoy this as much as I will."

 **Hey! sorry for the long wait everyone!** **This new story will go into a lemon between the two! I will post a new chapter every day when possible. Don't worry, it will be worth your while. ***


	2. Chapter 2: The kiss

Within minutes of walking out of view from the school, Karma leaned into Nagisa with his arm around his shoulders. "Nagisa, Calm down. Don't worry I'll be gentle. After all this will be your first time right?"

"Ka….ka…Karma stop it!" Stuttered Nagisa as his face went pure red. Quickly he started to walk faster, making Karmas arm drop off of his shoulder. Daring a glance backwards at Karma Nagisa blushed thinking to himself _Damn he looks hot._ As he was Distracted with thoughts of Karma, Nagisa's foot got caught on a trees root, causing him to tumble forward. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nagisa!" Reaching out fast, Karma grabbed hold of Nagisa's hand and pulled him towards himself. " Nagisa are you alright?" Hugging onto Nagisa, Karma pressed his face into his hair and held on tightly.

"Karma, it's ok. I'm Alright."

"Don't scare me like that again!"

"Karma…." Looking up, Nagisa glanced at Karma's face to see tears forming in his eyes. "Hey, it's okay. Look at me." Taking Karma's head into his hands, Nagisa went on his tip toes and softly kissed Karma. Eyes widening from shock Karma stared at Nagisa as they kissed. Was this really happening? Could this really be? What about there plans? Shrugging this off Karma pulled Nagisa closer into the kiss. His lips starving for more from his sweet Nagisa. No matter what, Karma was determined to make Nagisa his and only his. This was his chance to do so and he dared not to loose this precious opportunity.

Pulling away from the kiss Karma looked down into Nagisa's eyes. "Nagisa, I want to show you something. I've been planning this for a while, but now seems like a good time for it. Will you follow me?"

Looking up into Karma's eyes, Nagisa looked kind of confused. "Sure thing…. But what about the bet? We still need to do that thing….." Nagisa Shivered at the thought of what was to come due to loosing the bet.

"We can do that in a bit, Common!" Leading Nagisa Towards the dense trees Karma began to grin. This was finally his time to shine.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry of such a short chapter! Don't worry your lemon is in the next one! Please do leave a review and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's time

Branches tugged at their clothing as they made their way through then dense brush. "Karma, Calm down! You haven't been this excited since I said yes to dating you two weeks ago! " Dodging a branch quickly, Nagisa yanked his arm away from Karma forcing him to stop. Looking back confused, Karma looked down at Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa, what's wrong?"

"Karma, your getting way to excited. What are you even doing? I thought we were going to go to the pool to finish that bet you won…. So why are we out here?"

Grinning, Karma watched Nagisa. " Well first off I was trying to find a well hidden place. Why you may ask? " Pinning Nagisa between a tree trunk and himself, " So we can get better….. acquainted with each others bodies."

"WAIT WHAT!" A red blush completely consumed Nagisa's face as he stared up at Karma. "But it's so soon…. I mean… we also are at school grounds…. Karma we can't…."

"Shhh Nagisa, It's okay. Just follow my lead and it will be all right. Just promise not to moan or scream out loud." Without hesitation, Karma pressed hiss lips onto Nagisa's. Nagisa at first tried to pull back but slowly gave in and wrapped his arm around Karma's neck. In response to this, Karma pulled Nagisa onto the ground on him as he started to take off his shirt. Not daring to part their lips, they both slowly added each other in disrobing the other. Breathing fast out of excitement, they both backed up to take a breath. "You ready?"

"Yeah, are you?" Nagisa started to make his war down Karma's body slowly.

"Yeah I am." Karma Smiled down at Nagisa and his love started to kiss his shaft. Without hesitation, Nagisa engulfed the shaft and softly suck not wanting to harm him. "Ah Nagisa! Have you done this before… It feels so good!" Clenching his fist, Karma shivered in joy as Nagisa began to suck harder. After a few minutes he finished and grinned at Karma.

"You really are sensitive to have released that fast." Smirked Nagisa.

"Or your just really good at giving a blow job, my turn now." Pulling Nagisa's back to his chest as he sat. Karma wrapped his legs around Nagisa's so he couldn't move them, forcing them wide open. "Be a good boy now and try not to struggle."

"What the!" Turning Nagisa's head to his, Karma held it still as his tongue wondered around Nagisa's mouth. With his other arm, he grabbed hold of Nagisa's penis and slowly started jerking his hand up and down the shaft. Jolting in pleasure, Nagisa desperately tried to close his legs but couldn't due to Karmas forcing them open. Within just moments Nagisa released his load.

"Damn Nagisa, That was fast. Here let's speed things up." Forcing his tongue back into Nagisa's mouth, Karma lifted the smaller boys body up and guided his penis to Nagisa's ass. In response Nagisa widened his eyes in fear and struggled. Holding onto him tightly, Karma thrusted fully into his ass making his scream and moan out load into his mouth.

 **Don't worry there is more to come! Just thought a bit of lemon with help dampen your taste buds and want you craving more! Please leave a review and enjoy the story!**


End file.
